1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission for automobiles using a torque converter and planetary gear train.
The automatic transmission using the torque converter and a plurality of rows of planetary gearsets provides different gear ratios by selectively engaging the planetary gearsets by friction members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic transmission having multi-step gearshift positions, an increased number of planetary gear trains and friction elements are employed.
Generally, of the friction elements, clutch components having a clutch piston, friction plates. separate plates and a clutch hub are disposed in the drum, supplying the servo oil pressure from the inner cylinder side of the drum. For brakes, multiple-disc brakes and band brakes are adopted. Regarding band brakes, a brake drum contains the clutch components for the purpose of enabling the use of a compact transmission. In such a drum, a torque is applied to the drum by clutch engagement and band brake application. It is, therefore, necessary to support the drum firmly and also to give a due consideration the elimination of an effect of a stress applied to the drum on the supporting mechanism of other power transmission members.